French Tickner
French A. Tickner (August 26, 1930 in California, USA) is an American-born Canadian voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Beat Bugs (2016) - Christman Beetle (ep18) *Being Ian (2005) - Snowy (ep21), Willy Willychuk (ep19) *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (2000-2005) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Old Grandpappy Buddy (ep2) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Wiser the Fire Truck *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2003) - Sortech (ep33) *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1993-2001) - Lord Cucuface, Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *Rainbow Fish (2000) - Crab Cakes, Lobster Bisque, Principal Gefilte *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2013) - Isaac (ep3) *X-Men: Evolution (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Grandfather Drosselmayer *Ben Hur (2003) - Doctor, Gaspar, Jewish Man *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Norik *Hulk Vs (2009) - Odin *In Search of Santa (2004) - Santa Claus *Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) - Additional Voices *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island (2009) - Cookie, Gramps 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Welcome to Tonka Town (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Super Kid (1995) - Great Priest Tul Tul 'TV Specials' *My Fair Madeline (2002) - Lord Cucuface *The Christmas Orange (2002) - Additional Voices *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf (2000) - Nicholas Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon (2007) - Alfred (ep6) *Death Note (2007-2008) - Watari *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2006-2008) - Kuwabara (Hon'inbo) *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Grandpa *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Greenpark (ep16), Klaus (ep14), Libero (ep22) *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) - Dozle Zabi *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2005) - Additional Voices *Ranma ½ (1995) - Additional Voices *Tetsujin 28 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007) - Advisor Sa 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (1994) - Additional Voices *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1994) - Jubei Yamada 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1999) - Jubei Yamada *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Grandpa *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Grandpa *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Isai Aniya 'OVA - Dubbing' *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Additional Voices *Saber Marionette R (1999) - Viery Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Dozle Zabi *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Dozle Zabi *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Dozle Zabi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors